Family Christmas
by MarlyCook
Summary: Liz's five sons, and their wives and children, come together for Christmas. AU Story. Literati. Way better than it sounds, I promise.


**Disclaimer: I own most of the characters, but I do not own the actors or actresses portraying them. And I do not own Rory or Jess. : )**

**A/N: This chapter is all about the characters in the story. First chapter posted soon. I like looks with my characters, so I have posted them on my profile. Go see please. This is coming along nicely, I must say. By the way, ****this is an AU story!**

**The Prologue**

**Ian and Tony Mariano**

The youngest brother is Ian Dane Mariano. He's twenty-one years old and attends Duke University, majoring in Producing. He's always been more to himself and somewhat a loner, but that's what makes him different. When Ian was a Senior in high school he got his girlfriend pregnant.

They were best friends since diapers and dated since Freshman year. He wanted to do the right thing, so he proposed and were married within the next four months. They lost the child and now live together in Durham, North Carolina.

His wife is Tony (Ridges) Mariano. She's twenty years old and have probably the strongest relationship ever. She's an artist taking online classes and her art just became famous so she can stop being a waitress. She's trying for another child, but it isn't working.

**Nick and Holly Mariano**

The second youngest is Nickolas William Mariano, but he goes strictly by Nick. He's twenty-five years old and in the army. He was drafted straight out of high school and has been overseas multiple times. He met his wife when he was sixteen and married her before he left for training.

His wife is Holly (Keene) Mariano who is twenty-six years old. She met Nick through her younger sister, who was his girlfriend at the time. By the time she was nineteen, he proposed. Then he was gone for training before he went overseas.

On a night Nick was home, they produced Daniel , their six year old son. Holly took over her dad's business. They live in Brooklyn, New York.

**Jess and Rory Mariano**

The middle child is Jess Lucas Mariano, who we all know and love. Jess is twenty-seven years old and owns a publishing company. He met his wife when he went to stay with his Uncle Luke one summer when he was seventeen. He was then crazy about her and tried his best to get her. They dated until he left for New York again and lost touch.

When she graduated high school, she attended Yale where Jess was also attending. They met again and after many arguments and hating each other, they were back together. He proposed when they were twenty and they married by twenty-one. They have two daughters. One five and one three. They live in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

Rory (Gilmore) Mariano , is Jess Mariano's wife. She's twenty-seven years old, as well. She graduated Yale University and is the editor of _The Philadelphia Inquirer. _When she was twenty-two, she had her oldest daughter Lucille who is very smart and prissy. She's clean and uptight and a big momma's girl. When Rory was twenty-four she had her daughter Kylee who is total opposite of her sister and a huge daddy's girl.

**Dallas and Ali Mariano**

The second oldest child is Dallas Robert Mariano. He's thirty-one years old and lives in a small town in Connecticut, not too far from Pennsylvania. He's a firefighter and met his wife after putting out a large fire in her apartment complex. She already had a daughter when he met her and the little girl was three.

He dated her for nine months before he proposed. He adopted her daughter when she was five, after they had another child together.

Ali (Kenly) Mariano is Dallas' thirty-three year old wife. She was married once before and he left her when their daughter was born after being very abusive. He never spoke to her again. The little girl is Hailey and is eight years old and her daughter with Dallas is Paige, who is three. Ali is an English Professor at a small college in Connecticut and wishes to teach at Yale one day.

**Cal and Katie Mariano**

The oldest son is Cal James Mariano who is thirty-four years old. He's been married for 13 years and dated his wife for five years before their marriage. They were high school sweethearts. Cal graduated from Medical School when he was twenty-eight years old and has been an ER Doctor for six years.

When he was twenty-two years old and his wife adopted a six year old boy named Alex. Then six years later, his wife had another son. Another two years, and he had a daughter.

Katie (McCarthy) Mariano is Cal's wife and thirty-three years old. She was the cheerleader in high school when she fell in love with Cal Mariano. They were married when she was twenty and starting a life as she went through college majoring in Photography.

They have one eighteen year old, one six year old, and one four year old. Alex, Chase, and Olivia. She's a "soccer mom" and has her own studio. They live in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and always make time to see Jess and Rory.


End file.
